


"If you could say it in words, there would be no reason to paint."

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Harry Osborn, Body Paint, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modeling, Nude Photos, Paint Kink, Photographer Peter Parker, Spider-Man - Freeform, uncle Ben feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is delighted when his old friend comes back to town, and he hopes to rekindle a childhood romance. But Harry rebuffs his affections, and no mater what he tries, Harry cant seem to remember their last meeting. </p><p>Harry offers Peter a job as his personal photographer, and when he must pose nude as famous statues, Peter has a difficult time not kissing the Osborn in a moment of desperation- oh... he just did.</p><p>What follows is the awkward ballet of Harry explaining that he's Asexual, and Peter telling him that he loves him anyway. Harry decides to trust his old friend enough to enjoy a night of exploring each other's bodies, and one burst of passion that he'd never thought he would feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If you could say it in words, there would be no reason to paint."

**Author's Note:**

> Alight people of the Internet, a small explanation for Harry's Asexuality. First off, I am asexual, and I see having sex is like wearing a ridiculous bunny mascot costume. Awkward, uncomfortable, and you really don't get why some people wear it all the time. but if your partner asks you to wear one with them, and you trust them, then perhaps once isn't so bad. because you know it will make them happy, and although its not your way to bond, at least you can still be close to one another while you wear it.
> 
> gah I hope that helps, and for any Asexual, and Aromatic's reading this, yes there is sex at the end, and yes, Peter and Harry express feelings of romantic intent. <3

Peter scoffed at the email from Mr. Jameson, 2 years working at The Daily Bugle and he couldn't afford to pay him more than $5.50 an hour. He was already up to his neck in student loans and Aunt May had to work double shifts just to keep food on the table. He slammed his computer closed in anger, biting on his thumbnail as he got lost in thought.

"...Harry Osborn, the heir of recently deceased Norman Osborn..."

The news report caught Peter’s attention,

"...has returned to New York to replace his father’s position of CEO ..."

"Harry?" Peter whispered, looking at the televised image of his former best friend riding in the back of a black limousine. Poor guy, he could never beat the paparazzi. Even when they were kids, Harry and Peter couldn't walk to school without being hounded by cameras.

It was like being famous to Peter but he knew how much Harry despised it.

After hearing his old friend was in town and about the recent passing he elected to pay Harry a visit. The young Osborn had _no-one_ else. It felt like the right thing to do.

Peter slipped behind an alley and put on the suit. Swinging was a lot cheaper and faster than taking a taxi.

The butler let him inside; he pulled his clothes over his suit by now, and waited patiently at the foot of the stairs for the young Osborn.

Harry held his head in his hands, frustrated and exhausted. The trip from England was rushed and a complete disaster.  He never got to say goodbye to his friends, or his favourite professor. He even accused his family's new help of creating a sham to make him leave his studies, and only left because professor Singer had vouched for his father’s condition on the phone. He didn't want to leave, come back to the disastrous beginning. Already the itch of his past clawed at his Brain, and he snapped the elastic on his wrist as a coping mechanism.

_the past is useless_

_embrace the future_

He chanted over and over until the urge subsided.

A knock on his door told him his attention was required, and he melted back into his "mechanical" state of mind. This was Preferable. No pesky emotions to cause him turmoil.

Harry walked down the hall, and paused as he saw the young man at the bottom.

_the past is useless_

_the past is useless_

He rolled over and over to calm himself. His therapist said he would be tested. And he would not fail at this.

"Peter... Parker..." He drooled, carefully putting on a mask of welcoming.

"Hey Harry," Peter smiled warmly. To say Harry grew up well would be an understatement. The man was absolutely gorgeous. He was slender and tall, with eyes like ice. His teeth were perfectly straight and white and his hair looked silky smooth. Peter wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. But he'd figure that out later. For now, there were more pressing issues at hand.

Peter began his slow walk up the stairs, figuring Harry wouldn't come to him. "Hey uh, I heard about your dad...Man I'm so sorry."

"You lost your braces." He said, commenting on the bright smile. It suited his old friend. 

"Now there's nothing to distract from your unibrow." He smirked and extended his hand to shake.

Peter cracked a smile, _his_ Harry was still there after all those years apart.

"There he is!" He chuckled, "Hey! You still blow dry your hair every morning?" connecting their hands and pulling Harry in for a hug.

The older man smelled incredible, even more so with Peter’s heightened senses. He could smell each layer from cologne to body wash to a thin layer of sweat. It was heaven to Peter’s nose.

He held Harry close, probably a little longer than any "just friends" hug but _G_ o _d_ did he miss Harry.

"I've missed you man," he whispered softly, squeezing just a little bit tighter.

"No I get one of my manservants to hold the dryer while I work the comb." He smiled and held Peter in a hug. 

Harry felt slightly uncomfortable as the hug continued, and he pulled away politely.

"You didn't come here just for my dad did you?"

The hug ended too quickly for Peter but he didn't say anything. Harry wasn't usually one for physical contact. "Nah," he blushed slightly, he never had a good poker face. "I wanted to check to see how you were doing. I uh, saw you were back on the news. Thought I'd come say hi." he smiled awkwardly, kicking his feet against the marble floor.

Harry wrapped his hand around Peter's shoulders and led him to the games room. He needed something to occupy his mind.

"Care for a game of pool? Or darts?" He asked offering him the choice.

In truth he didn't know where to go, or what to say. He honestly thought Peter had forgotten about him.

"I've gotten quite good in England. Care to try your luck?"

"Oh Har you are ON!" Peter chuckled, grabbing the pool cue and rubbing blue chalk on the tip.

He racked up the balls and pulled off the wooden rack.

"You wanna break Har?" He smiled, slipping back into a comfortable ease.

"After you Peter," Harry bowed and leaned against the table.

He watched his friend steady his aim, and break the balls incredibly well, sinking a stripe first.

"So how have you been?" He asked awkwardly.

"Damn, England made you polite Har," Peter joked, tossing a wink his way. "Umm okay I guess. Working at the daily bugle to help out aunt May, school, ya know. Same old boring Peter."

He felt bad keeping spider man a secret but he wasn't sure how Harry world handle it. He'd probably nag him like Gwen. Worse than Gwen.

Harry raised an eye. "You’re working for the gossip rag?" He asked while cracking a shot off, missing narrowly. "And I highly doubt your life is boring Peter."

Harry winked and left to rummage through the nearby scotch cupboard. He poured two fingers each and handed Peter a glass. "Apparently I'm to stay here, with the monkeys in suits until fathers finances are set up." Harry looked to Peter, oddly hopeful. "Will you... Consider helping me acclimate again? Show me the good hot dog stands? God I could kill for a chillies dog right now."

"Wouldn't kill you to play hooky once in a while," Peter smirked, wiggling his two, very specific and neatly trimmed eyebrows.

"Come on," he giggled, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him out of the 'game room' down the stairs and out the front door.

"I know just the place, it's over on main. Right next to that skate park Id always drag you to. You remember?"

He threw his arm around Harry's shoulder, “Gwen hates it there so I go whenever I need some _me_ time."

Harry nodded, and raises an eyebrow. "Gwen? So that little science fair pet is your girlfriend? I thought you swore her off after her Egyptian mummy Barbie dolls beat out your tank of frog spawn in fourth grade?"

Harry took his wallet from a manservant, and turned down the hall to the garage. He strapped a helmet to his chin, and kicked a skateboard off of the floor.

"Help yourself Peter, your old one is probably still here."

Peter laughed at the old memory, it quickly fading as he remembered the pervious conversation with her. "Well, was. I-I don’t know Har, it's complicated." He grabbed his old board and kicked it into his hand, shaking off thoughts of Gwen.

Harry rolled down the driveway, toughly enjoying being out of the house. "Did you want to talk about it?" He asked and surfed down the streets with Peter.

"Girls man," he said, shaking his head. "Sometimes it sucks being bi. I'd so much rather just be gay. Girls are too complicated. Guys are so simple and straight to the point. If a guy wants something, he asks for it. Girls expect you to know everything they want like you can read their minds!"

They arrived at the restaurant/hole in the wall, "Bernie's," it was called. He held his board under his arm and walked up to the counter, ordering two chili dogs for the pair.

Harry had fished for his wallet and Peter shooed him away. "My treat, don't you even think about it Mr. Osborn!" He chuckled, nudging his friend.

“Your bi?" Harry asked quizzically. He looked his friend over carefully. How could he have missed that?

Harry respectfully let Peter pay, not wanting to embarrass his fiend.

His heart sank when Peter had to check his wallet three times and pockets twice for enough.

"Peter, I'm looking for a professional photographer, for my company's products... And myself. Would you consider a job taking photos of me?" He blushed then laughed. "Sorry that came out wrong. What I meant is for magazines and the like."

Peter looked at Harry confused, "Yeah Har, you knew that."

He blushed slightly at how difficult it was for him to find cash. He was glad he went to the bank today.

Peter laughed too, "I'd love to take pictures of you Harry, any kind." He winked.

"For free I might add. But only for you. I’m going to charge your company an arm and a leg though." He smiled, handing Harry his food.

Harry sat on the nearby graffiti bench and took a large bite of his hotdog. "Name your price with Oscorp, but I still am going to pay you for my headshots and covers. " Harry moaned sinfully at the taste of chilli and cheese over the greasy hotdog. "Oh god I missed American food." He smiled and wolfed down his dog.

Wiping his chin, he started again. "I actually have a shoot scheduled for an art museum fundraiser. It would be on Saturday if you're interested."

Peter sighed, "$60,000. That's how much I need for school. I want Aunt May to be able to go to work because she likes helping people, not because she has to take care of me. It's been really hard without uncle Ben."

He sniffled slightly at the thought of his uncle. He really _really_ missed him.

"Oh man, a photo-shoot? Har, I only have the one camera. And it's not a great one. It was all I could afford..."

Harry put his arm around Peter. His chest tightened as his friend told him about his uncle. "Hey Pete... I'm sorry about Ben. I dint find out until yesterday." He consoled and rubbed his back. "I'm here for you whatever you need ok?" He asked and held his hand.

"And I'll supply the camera stuff ok?" He murmured and rubbed his thumb over his hand. He didn't know if Peter needed a distraction or if the needed to talk. "Thank you for lunch again."

"Thanks man," Peter said, gripping Harry's hand hard. He didn't realize how hard he was squeezing until Harry hissed. "Shit, sorry.." He mumbled, deciding to lean on Harry's shoulder instead. "It wouldn't hurt so bad if it wasn't my fault." He said quietly, latching onto Harry like a lifeline. Peter couldn't talk to Gwen about this, seeing as he got her dad killed too.

His guilt was eating him alive and if he didn't talk to _someone_  he'd surely break down. But another time. He wouldn't bring down Harry's mood. "Hey, let's go somewhere. Anywhere. Just you and me. Like old time, what do you say?"

Harry rubbed his fingers and picked up his board. "Anywhere you want Peter. I should have been here... Fuck I owe you." He growled and rubbed his nose. 

He helped Peter to his feet, and carried his board. Peter then looped his arm through Peter’s, and began to pull him, smiling when his friend’s scads board began to roll.

" _Where to my good sir_ " he said in his British accent.

"Hey hey whoa, none of that mister!" Peter said, grabbing Harry's chin and made him look at him. "This was not your fault okay? Shit happens, but it was not because of you."

He smiled warmly and rest their foreheads together. "Now, let’s get out of here."

"Damn." Peter chuckled, "you aren't allowed to speak with an American accent around me ever again okay? Because _that_ is sexy." He smiled dorkily, holding on tight to Harry's hands as he pulled him. He still had a crush on his best friend. It never faded, even when Harry left. And now it was stronger than ever. "Around the park Jeeves!" He joked back.

" _Ofcourse sir_ " he smiled and trotted alongside his friend at an even pace. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist. " Harry made sure to keep his friend on the most even parts, and kept his arm tight to his side. It was odd how evenly he fell back into this natural rhythm with Peter. He remembered being so /angry/ at leaving, but not the source. Something tugged at his chest, and he coughed to hide it.

"Your uncle, where is he buried? I’d like to pay my respects if you allow it." He said softly.

Peter hopped off the skateboard, "Few blocks south, I'll show you." He said softly, it was still a raw wound but he really appreciated Harry's gesture.

The pair walked arm and arm to the Moss Creek cemetery, finagling through the stone heads until they arrived at Ben's.

Peter sat down on the soft grass, reaching out and running his fingers on the cold stone. "Hey Uncle Ben," he smiled sadly, tears quickly filling his eyes. "I know it's been a while but, you remember Harry Osborn right? We went to school together for a while."

Harry knelt down and held Peter close, trying to make up for the time apart. "Hello Ben, it's Harry.” he said, resting his free hand on the tombstone. "I'm sorry I didn't make it down for the ceremony.” he started and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket to hand to Peter.

"I think I'm going to stay here. This town... Holds a lot of memories. And Peter gave me a right proper welcome, chilli dog and all. You raised him good Ben, you and May . And I swear..." He trailed of softly, whispering low.

 "I swear to take care of Peter and May. They won't want for anything, not while I'm alive. You and your family treated me like one of your own, and I am going to return the favour." He mouthed quietly and dabbed the tears from his eyes.

He gave Peter's hand a comforting squeeze and let his friend cry into his shirt. "Aww Peter it's ok. Let it go." He soothed and waited patiently. "it was an accident ok? Wasn't your fault. And uncle Ben would be so proud of the man you've become, graduated, helping aunt may, you do good Pete."

Peter clutched onto Harry's shirt, losing it in hard sobs. "BUT IT WAS MY FAULT!" He sobbed, "I-I fucked up! I ran off! And he- he came after me. If I hadn't left-"

Harry held Peter close, and kept a calm voice. "Peter.... I knew you.. I know you. There is no way this is your fault. Uncle Ben had a choice to come and look for you ok? And that man had a choice not to... What I'm saying is this isn't on your shoulders. He wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this ok?" Harry took Peter’s chin and tilted it up to look his friend. "I'll say it because it's true. This wasn't your fault."

Peter shut his eyes, forcing the water to stream down his cheeks as he cried.

He nodded after a while. "Okay," he sniffed, "alright."

Feeling vulnerable and extremely emotional he did something radical. He pulled the older man to him and crushed their lips together.

Harry managed a moment of panic before Peter’s lips touched his own. His blood thundered in his ears and he took a short breath before softening his jaw and kissing Peter back.

All he knew was that Peter needed him in this way, and he promised to take care of him. So Harry let his hand card up the side of his head, and worked his friends lips slowly, trying to calm him.  "Easy Peter." He crooned between kisses and panted heavily. “It’s ok, I'm here." He managed.

"Don't leave, please. Harry please don't ever leave me." He cried in between kisses, "I can't, I just can't lose anyone else."

"I promise Peter. It's ok." He soothed and rocked his friend gently as they kissed.

The feeing of being so intimate was odd to him. Wasn't there supposed to be passion?  Harry sighed internally. He supposed long ago he would never feel lust, or love.

The kiss was simply a means to an end. A way to help his friend calm down.

"Don't pull away," Peter sniffled, holding Harry tight. "I'm sorry...I won't do that again if you don't like it."

Harry looked at him quizzically. "But it helped you didn't it? I don't mind Peter." He said softly and used his handkerchief to wipe his friends eyes. "Did you need me to kiss you some more?" He offered kindly and held his friends hand as he gave a soft smile.

Peter shook his head, "No it's okay."

He pulled back, wiping his tears on his jacket sleeve. He hoped somewhere deep down that maybe Harry would still love him like they did when they were kids, but maybe, maybe it was only Peter who felt that way...

He took one more look at Harry before pressing a kiss to the cold tombstone.

"Bye Uncle Ben." He whispered, pulling himself up from the ground.

"Come on," he sniffled, "lets get you home Har."

Harry touched the tombstone carefully and nodded in respect. He stood up and offered his hand. "Would you like to...?"

"To what Har?" He asked curiously

"Hold my hand again." He asked, wiggling his fingers. He gave a big grin and began making shadow puppets with his fingers. "I'll keep making embarrassing animals until you do" he smiled and made an elephant. "Remember when we went to the zoo? And I was terrified I would get lost? You were a good friend and held my hand the whole school trip. And I want to help you back."

"You were my best friend Har. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

He said quietly, reaching out to grasp his friends hand.

"I was more scared you'd fall into the water. I knew you couldn't swim."

The pair walked, and talked until they reached the mansion.

Peter didn't want to say goodbye, but he had homework and aunt May and- and Harry didn't like him like that anyway. He didn't think asking him out on a date would be appropriate so he didn't. They'd just be friends. At least he was home, and safe. That's all that mattered.

"It was uh, really good seeing you Harry. I had a really nice day."

"It was good seeing you too. " he nodded and kissed his friends forehead. "Tomorrow... You'll come back and see me? For the photoshoot?" He asked sincerely. "I.. I don't want to be alone. Please consider it ok?" He asked.

Harry loved Peter, as a friend, and perhaps something more. The odd feeling was in his chest, and he struggled to put a name to it.

"Harry, I'm not letting you go again." He said, gripping his friends hand one more time. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Tomorrow." He nodded and handed Peter his phone. "I have another. Call me on it if you need anything, ok?" He asked and smiled.

Peter took the sleek phone, thanking him and slipping it into his pocket.

He took the long way home, kicking rocks and thinking about the days events. He was emotionally and physically drained.

He'd take a hot shower and call it an early night tonight.

When he stepped out of the shower he heard his phone beep. His heart leaped at the hope it was Harry.

"Hey!" He said enthusiastically, only to be crushed by the feminine voice on the other side.

"Peter?"

"Yeah uh, h-hey Gwen, how's it going?"

***

His "early night" never happened. He was up until at least 3 am fighting with Gwen. They were done. She was moving to England and leaving Peter here.

He cried himself to sleep that night.

***

His phone rang again  at 8.

"Hello?" He asked, physically fatigued.

"Parker I can _feel_ the tired come off you." He chuckled. Harry took a bite of his toast and swallowed. "You still coming over? I got breakfast if you can make it in ten." He smiled. "Mmmm... God chocolate covered bacon,  pork and beans on toast with a nice cup of apple tea. Want some?"

Peter chuckled, it hurt in his raw throat.  

"I'll be there in 5 Har," he said before hanging up. He needed to get out today. Otherwise he'd stay in bed and sulk all day. Probably do something stupid too.

He slipped on the suit under his clothes before kissing his aunt on the way out the door.

He arrived at the mansion a few mins later.

He knocked quietly on the door, tucking the mask back in his bag.

Harry hugged his friend. "You make good time! What did you do, fly over here?" He laughed and showed Peter to the kitchen. 

He offered him a plate of toast and beans, and held dish of chocolate covered bacon. As Peter sat down, Harry noticed the bags under his friends eyes, and the bloodshot lenses were painfully obvious. "Gwen?" He asked, sitting next to him and offering a hug.

Peter laughed lightly, "yeah Har, that’s my secret."

He inhaled the delicious scent of the breakfast and sat down at the kitchen, sipping his tea. "That obvious?" He said glumly, "she's leaving, for good. Off to England to live her dream." The sarcasm positively dripping.

Harry sat down, moving his chair to sit beside Peter. "I'm sorry bud." He apologized and nudged his friend. "We can forget the photoshoot today. Let's go see something crazy like a monster truck rally hm? I'll fly is out to Texas for it." He tried and in a fit of goofiness, stole Peter’s spoon from his mouth and ate the cereal himself. "Too slow pet!"

Peter laughed, nudging him hard. "Ha ha you dick!" He stole Harry's tea, finishing the mug. "No way, I promised you." Peter said, shaking his head, "I want to help you out. Maybe we can go after?"

Harry laughed when Peter stole  his mug.  "Deal! Oh shit!" He swore. I forgot to tell you to bring a change of clothes!"

"I'll just steal yours," he smiled, "wait what do I need a change of clothes for?"

"The photo shoot is for the art museum. I'm going to be covered in paint!" He laughed and made a motion of dumping a bucket on his head. "I didn't want to get your clothes wet. You can have mine tho, I won't be needing them." Harry smiled and pointed to the door. "I have to get makeup done, meet you in the hall to your left in 20 min? Feel free to play with the camera stuff in there. It's all yours now."

Peter smiled, "You love being naked don't you Har," he chuckled, thanking his friend for breakfast before heading over to the studio. 50% of the room was taken up by equipment and Peter didn't know how to operate most of it. Well, he had 20 minutes to figure it out!

Harry was eager to get going, and fussed through the entire makeup process. The air brush was cold, and he felt incredibly awkward as his nether regions were painted as well.

Truthfully he didn't want to do this nude, but it was for charity, and he wanted to help.

Harry walked into the room, buck nude, and dismissed the other professionals. He blushed hard under the makeup, and took his spot in the middle of the paper.

" I'm supposed to be doing "David" and "Achilles" statutes from the museum." He said, still horribly shy.

Peter’s jaw dropped open as Harry came into the room, completely naked and covered in white paint.

"Damn," he whispered, scratching at his head nervously, "y-you l-look really good Har,"

His nerves flared up, it was even harder not to be attracted to Harry now. He was fully exposed in front of him. Peter could see every curve of his muscles. The older had filled out nicely over the years.

He felt his dick twitch in interest and he coughed to cover up his moan.

Harry stood on a small box, starting with the simplest pose, the "David" tall and proud.  He kept his eyes closed, still terrified at being exposed like this. "C-camera stuff ok?" He blurted. "Did- you see the red one? I had it... Made for you." He mumbled.

"You did?" He asked curiously, looking over the camera in awe. "Harry! Thank you," his heart swelled at the gesture.

He set the camera down, moving over to his closed eyed friend. "Har?"

He waited until he opened his eyes, "you are absolutely gorgeous, alright? Definitely the sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on. Don't be nervous okay? Would you like me to undress too? I don't mind if it helps."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's painted white ones, "thank you for the camera. It's perfect."

Harry blushed fiercely at the kiss, and wished he could return it. A part of him longed to see Peter's body, but it wasn't fair, not with what he was feeling. He didn't want his friend to worry about a _man reaction_ while filming.

"Glad you like it." He managed and shook his head. "No it's ok. You still get cold easy don't you?" He tilted his head and took up the pose once more.

 

"Not as much actually," he smiled, he decided he'd tell Harry about spider man. "How about this," he said, removing his shirt and placing it on the floor. "This is good with me if you are okay with it."

He went behind the tripod and adjusted it to the proper setting.

"Ready Har?"

Harry nodded, and tried to keep his gauze on the ceiling. He saw a quick flash of Peter’s broad an muscled chest, and swallowed hard. When had his friend gotten so muscled?

"Ready" he said and held the pose as Peter took several shots. He watched his friend work from different angles and managed a smile as Peter winked at him.

"So... Still hitting the arcade every Tuesday?" He asked, desperate to keep conversation.

Peter smiled, snapping another picture. "Every once in a while. Gwen didn't like me going so I stopped."

Peter frowned after he spoke. He never realized how controlling she was before. "Well maybe we can go together some time." He suggested

Harry put a helmet on, and stuck the fake arrow to his ankle. He leaned up against a cloth covered form and tied to hold his pose as they spoke.

"That sounds good. I really want to make up for lost time you know?" Harry admitted and sighed heavily. "I was so /angry/ when I left. I can't even remember what we said to each other. "

"It was a hard time for both of us Har," he said sadly, "I'm just glad I didn't lose you permanently. Your dad was so pissed, I was absolutely terrified he'd hurt you. Turn left a little,"

Harry adjusted his pose. "Hurt me? He ignored me, and left the maids to raise me. But he never laid a hand on me." Harry stopped and looked Peter in the eye. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Peter asked curiously, "Well maybe that's a good thing. I wish I could forget."

Harry reached for his hand. "No, I don't remember. “he asked slowly. "Can you tell me? Please?"

Peter sighed, putting the camera on the floor. "Harry, you not remembering is a good thing. Trust me. It's better to not know. All you need to know is that it was in the past and doesn't matter. Now is what matters. Us, being best friends again, that's what I want to focus on."

Harry nodded and let his hand rest on his shoulder. "Alright, if you say so. And for the record, I'm glad we're friends again.  “Harry smiled and put the Helmet on Peter. "There you go, suits you. You look good in armour. My white knight."

Peter chuckled, "nah, white knights are brave. I'm just Peter." He smirked, "how many photos did you want Har?"

"Your plenty brave. " he smiled and sat down on the floor. "You stood up to Gwen." He nodded and leaned back against the faux marble box. He kicked his feet out to the sides, and watched Peter’s eyes follow his every move. The hungry way he looked at his naked body had Harry reeling. The feeling in his chest was back, crushing his ribs, and he struggled to keep his body under control. He wanted Peter, physically, intimately, and longed to finally have that moment of bliss.

_was this love?_

Feeling braver, Harry lay on the ground, pulling the sheet up to cover his lower half. He gripped the ropes of the rigging equipment in his hands and pulled to give the illusion of a longer body. He tilted his head down , and bared his throat submissively.

"Just a few more?" He asked, voice thick and heavy.

"Yeah I wish," he chuckled, "she pretty much had my balls in a vice our whole relationship."

Peter stooped down and snapped a few more. "I'll take as many as you want Har, just let me know when you are sick of the camera okay?"

He watched Harry pose, this time he had a sheet across him. It was probably the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. The sheet added an air of mystery to the shot. It was a tease in all sense of the word. It absolutely amazed Peter how photogenic his best friend could be.

"Beautiful," he whispered, snapping the last few pictures.

Harry blushed and turned his head to look at Peter, green eyes shining with tears. "You really think I'm beautiful?" Harry asked, voice cracking.

Peter looked up from the camera, "Harry Osborn, you are absolutely stunning. I mean it. You truly are." He said, smiling genuinely.

Harry's heart stuttered in his chest, and he let his first genuine smile show on his face. He reached up to Peter, carded a hand behind his hair, and _kissed_ him with a passion so blinding he lost all sense of time.

Peter was caught by surprise at the soft lips kissing his. It was the first time Harry actually kissed back and Peter was _not_ going to waste the opportunity. He dropped the camera, letting it hang loosely around his neck as he found better use for his hands.

He let one tangle in Harry's hair and the other wrap around his hip as they kissed.

He grinned as the spark that appeared the first time they kissed reappeared. This was something he never felt with Gwen. Even when they had sex it never felt like this. The spark was always absent. With Harry the magical feeling never faded.

"Harry?" He asked nervously. "I-I love you."

Harry _melted_ beneath Peter’s affections, working his body to his friends movements. His hips bucked into Peter's hand, and he turned his head to the side, kissing the palm cupping his cheek. "I.. I think I love you too Pet." He managed and his heart raced in his chest. "Can we keep going? Is that alright?" He asked, nuzzling Peter’s hand.

"Really?" He smiled, in a sort of happy daze. He kissed Harry hard, making sure to push in his tongue any time he could. The man tasted like candy. "Yes, I won't stop unless you want me to. Maybe we should hop through the shower, get this paint off you, huh?"

Harry nodded, some of his courage failing him. "I'll shower quick ok? This paint is stuck in embarrassing places." He asked and shuffled out from under Peter. He held the cloth to his waist, and stumbled from the room. "Uh... Make yourself at home, my room is.. Down the stairs and to your right. " he managed and fled to the guest washroom in half a panic.

"Hey Har hang on," he grabbed the billionaire by his wrist and kissed him again softly. "Would you want me to join you? If not Ill just hang out on your bed. Up to you okay?" He smiled warmly, wanting Harry to feel comfortable around him.

"I'll be fine Peter. Go lay down." He swallowed nervously and walked off to the shower. He needed to prepare himself mentally for what was to come.

He knew this, he wanted this more than he could say, but his heart was frozen, stuck between beats in his chest.

As he turned on the ice cold water, he watched the paint flow down the drain, and his thoughts followed it.

Harry slammed a fist against the tile, swearing at his cursed body. He was alright with the paint on, it hid the sickly green radiating from his bones.  Molten yellow and toxic green veins spread from his collarbones, spine and hips.  Harry scrubbed the paint away, and wished his disease would follow.

As he washed off the paint from his cock, his heart ached. Even for Peter, his blood didn't warm. He tried to call up passion with the kiss, but his body could not respond. Harry slumped down against the floor and let the water wash paint out of his hair. Could he really love someone without intimacy? What if Peter needed more than that?

Without warning Harry's stomach rolled and he emptied down the drain. Fear griped his chest and he spent several minutes dry heaving as his body tied to recover. His hands shook and he simply lay there as the water pressure cleaned him. After an unknown time, he awoke to glacier temperature, and climbed out of the shower. Securing a towel around his waist. He opened the window to see night had come.Crestfallen, he walked to his room, hoping beyond hope his friend had stayed...

Or left...

Honestly he didn't know what he wanted to see. The terrifying possibility of wonderful passion? Or the simplicity and re-assured acceptance of loneliness. Steeling his heart, he opened the door.

Peter had fallen asleep in Harry's bed, a large pillow tucked between his legs. The sheets smelled just like him and he rolled in them trying to get the scent on him. Harry's pheromones were strong, and they called to Peter.  After becoming spider man, his senses were stronger than ever. He would actually make and avoid friendships based on how a person smelled. It kinda sucked sometimes. Some really attractive and sweet people's smell was so off putting it Peter had to avoid them like the plague. But not Harry, Harry was perfect.

He decided to take off the suit and stash it in his bag, slipping into a pair of Harry's pajama pants and a tank top. Peter lay there for a good 20 minutes before falling asleep, the events of last night catching up with him again. He didn't awake until an hour or so later when his super hearing caught sound of the door creaking open.

"Mmm," he groaned sleepily, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the new lighting. "Hey Har, feel better?"

Harry walked over to the bed, heart thundering in his ears. He was glad the light was low, and crawled into bed, fully naked.

He looked to his friend in shyness, and pulled the covers over them. "I... Don't know what to do Pet. I want you to be happy, but I don't know if I can-" and the tears were back, heavy and silent on his face. He held Peter tightly and have a half hearted laugh. "I look like a playboy but I've never even touched myself Pete. Never got the urge. I ... I just want you to know, so you can leave if you want.

"Harry! Oh love," he said, taking the older man into his arms and kissing his wet hair, "You listen to me okay? First off, I am not going anywhere. I've been away from you way too long. Secondly, that does not mean you are weird or broken alright? You are absolutely perfect and I love you no matter what. We can go as slow as you want or not at all okay? I don't want you to feel like a rebound because you aren't. I've loved you for _years_  Har. I was absolutely deviated when you were taken from me. But now I have you back! And that makes me happy."

He held the brunette in his arms, hugging him harder, "that was also a very brave thing to admit. I-I actually have something I want to confess to you."

Harry listened carefully and let Peter hold him. "Thank you for staying. For this." He managed and felt the courage enough to pull back the covers. He exposed his body, and the night air cooled his fear.  He held Peter’s hand and kissed it, trying again to rouse his blood.

"I wanted you close all my life, every moment. I wanted to laugh with you by my side. To make breakfast with you, to walk along the beach, argue about who's turn it is to drive, to do everything Peter. I missed you horribly." Harry sighed, some of his confidence returning. "And I don't think of myself as a rebound. It's alright. Tell me. Well we will make up for lost time okay? You and me. We can do anything you want."

He helped Harry up a bit and removed his shirt. He wanted Harry to be comfortable and not feel so exposed.  "Good," he smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Well, it's probably better if I show you." He said with a smirk, "here, can I turn this on?" He reached for the lamp and flicked it before digging in his backpack. He pulled out the mask and held it in his hands, his back facing Harry. With a nervous sigh, he slipped the mask over his face, turning towards the man in the bed.

Harry watched his friend put the mask on, and he nearly forgot to breathe. "Peter... Your spiderman?!" He yelled and jumped off the bed to hug his friend. "Oh my god. Is this real?!" He asked and pulled the mask close.

Peter grinned wide behind the mask, nodding quickly. "Yes sir it is. Wanna see the rest?" Harry laughed. "Oh _please_ "  he begged and held Peter’s shoulders like an excited child.

Peter laughed along with his friend, pulling out the rest of the suit before removing his clothes and slipping into it.  He crouched on the ground and looked at Harry, grinning wide before he leapt at the ceiling.  He shot a web at the ceiling and flipped himself upside down before using his web shooter to lower himself down to Harry.  "Hey there handsome."

Harry covered his mouth in a fit of laughter. It was a stress release and he embraced his friend as best he could. "You still look gorgeous upsidown. " he managed and pulled down the mask to kiss Peter sinfully. "This.. This is what I needed. To laugh again." He managed and stole the breath from his friends lungs. "I was so worried you could get hurt, like when we were kids, but _this_ who you are now, I know you'll be ok." He gasped and _moaned_ for the first time in his life. His cock twitched and he leaned into Peter. "Ah.... Peter..."

"Your laugh is spectacular. I really missed hearing it."  Peter was surprised by the kiss, it was unexpected but very welcomed. He kissed back as best he could upside down, shivering when Harry finally let out a moan.  He used the razor sharp tips of the gloves to break the web, landing softly on his feet before grabbing Harry's face and kissing him properly, pulling the older into his lap.

Harry squirmed as his cock filled with blood.  He leaned up against Peter and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I missed your taste, even though I never knew it. I missed it." He gasped and bucked into Peter’s hips. "Can you show me?" He asked and tucked a piece of hair behind Peter’s head.

Peter looked at Harry curiously, "sure you did. Remember? You were my first kiss. Best and worst day of my life... Anyway, let me get out of my suit okay? And then I'd love to teach you baby. You don't have any toys do you? Or lube? They will help a lot. If not, I'll improvise."

Harry frowned. "I kissed you before?" He asked and shook his head. "I don't. Just water." He said, pointing to the pitcher on the table. "And ice."  Harry sat back on the bed. "I had a dream I kissed you once, but the day I told my maid, I left to school.  I suppose it was part of me saying goodbye."

"You did Har, 11 years ago. In your kitchen after your maid made us lunch. That was real love. Your maid, she told your dad and...your dad he- well he 'escorted' me off the premises. That was the last time I ever saw you." Peter frowned at the memory. He still had the scar on the back of his head from where Harry's dads ring cut him. He was so terrified an adult struck him he lied to May and Ben about it, saying he fell on the playground.  "Lotion will feel better, or maybe conditioner." He said changing the subject. "Water evaporates too fast."

Harry slid off his bed to check the side drawer. "I have massage oil from therapy." He said and watched Peter rub a spot on the back of his head. Harry leaned in and carded his fingers through his short brown hair. "He hurt you."

Harry said in awe. "Peter.. What did he do? He didn't send me away because-oh god.. Oh god I'm sorry." He held his friend tight and let the tears flow again.

"Shh shh baby it's okay. He just lost his temper is all. I'm just happy he didn't hurt you. I was so scared he would." Peter held Harry close, letting him cry against his chest. "I'm fine alright? Actually I'm even stronger than before! So no worries ok?"

Harry nodded. "God I'm a mess. Fuck it." He sighed and pulled Peter close. "I'm glad you're ok now." Harry looked to his friends breathtaking amber eyes and kissed them. "Thank you for waiting for me to come back. For not giving up." Harry whispered and let his leg roll to the side, exposing himself.

"I would have come got you if you didn't come back. I was actually saving up for it..."  He rambled off as Harry opened his legs. "H-Hey there." He blushed, his own cock jumping in interest. "You know we don't have to right? I want you to be comfortable so why don't I let you set the pace?"

"That's sweet Peter." He smiled and pulled the younger man on top of him. "I want to try. I want to feel you if that's alright." Harry let his hand caress Peter's chest, and he chuckled. "You have abs of steel _lover_ " he hummed and bent close to kiss them. Harry nuzzled his friends stomach and held his hands over his hips. "Is this ok?"

Peter shivered under the soft touch. "It's perfect baby. Feel free to explore. My body belongs to you now Mr. Osborn," he chuckled.

Harry grinned as permission was given, and he dipped his fingers down to caress his friend's cock. "You're very long." He blushed and gently ran two fingers along the length. He watched Peter jerk and gasp as he examined him. Curiosity renewed, he gently took his friends sac in hand, and rolled the soft flesh. Peter _whined_ and Harry continued the treatment. "This is good right?" He asked and gave a slow pull before massaging it again. 

With his free arm, he lay it over Peter's shoulders and kissed his forward. "You can _explore_ me too if you like." Harry offered and worked his hand between Peter's thighs, stroking the tightly wound muscle

"Y-Yes, very good." He shuddered, craving more of the gentle touch. Harry's hand moved lower as he gave Peter permission to reciprocate. His eyes instantly traveled over his lovers body, wanting to take in every inch of Harry Osborn. The boy was absolutely stunning. Peter raised himself up, sitting back on Harry's thighs so he could use his hands. He started at Harry's lips, running a finger over baby soft skin before trailing the back of his nails down his long, slender neck. He traced each protruding bone on his collar with his fingertips, noticing the light green splotches in a few places. He kept his smile up so Harry wouldn't feel self-conscious about it. It didn't bother Peter in the slightest; it actually added to the already spectacular beauty that was Harry Osborn.

He didn't linger too much on his collarbone, using both hands to run down his chest across small, pert nipples. He rubbed his thumbs over each of them before continuing down. Harry's abdomen was washboard flat, small muscles obvious under the pale skin. He massaged each one before be was met with a thin patch of hair that led down past his navel. Peter scooted down lower, leaning in close so he could follow the trail with soft kisses, making a side stop to each hip bone before continuing even lower.

Finally, _finally_ he had arrived at his destination. A neat and trimmed patch of brown hair surrounded Harry's thick and now hard cock. Peter began where Harry had, at his sac and took the heavy skin into his hand, pulling softly. "You're god damn gorgeous Harry," he smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the light purple head of his cock.

Harry shuddered as his body was played with, and he moaned as Peter stroked his sac. Soft pulls had his legs shaking, and he Fisted the sheets above his head to brace himself.

 _"Peterrrrr"_ he wailed as his sensitive cock was kissed. He moved his body in waves, seeking more pleasure.

"Need more baby?" He smiled, letting his tongue peek out and lap across the head, smirking as it twitched. "Let's use colors okay? Red for stop all together, yellow if you want me to stop something specific, green if you want me to continue. What's your color Har?"

"Green- fuck it's always Gona feel this good?" He asked and watched Peter’s tongue delicately lap at his swollen length. "Hahah... My first blow job and it's spider-man. Gonna be hard to top."

"Damn right, no one else is ever going to get the chance either. You are mine now Harry. And yes, it usually does feel this good, if a person knows what they are doing." With another evil smirk he lowered himself down, taking the entire head into his mouth and sucking.

Harry _screeched_ as Peter sucked his length and he bucked into his mouth. "Your tongue is so rough Pet... It's nice." He hummed happily and relaxed into the bed. "I love Spider-Man, but I think I love Peter Parker more." He smiled and bit his lip as Peter's tongue slipped around his foreskin.  "God you really know what you’re doing." He grinned.

"I'm glad you love both of us," he smiled, "I love all of you babe."

He sucked the rest of the length into his throat, humming anytime he could. He loved the way Harry screamed when he did. "I've given 1 or 2 before. Also had an ex girlfriend teach me what she did on me. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Harry smiled as Peter sank down on him. For the first time in his life, he was aroused, and watched hypnotizingly  as his love hollowed out his cheeks and _sucked_ his length like it was air to a drowning man.  "This is so good Peter, thank you." E smiled and began to squirm. "Ah... God I can feel it building. Gonna come soon." He panted and twisted half sideways to brace himself.

Peter pulled off, only for a second to whisper, "Don't hold back baby. I want you to feel good. Use my throat to get you off okay?" before sinking back down to the root.

Harry nodded and screamed when Peter's wet heat engulfed him. He fought for breath and nearly blacked out as he fought back his orgasm. He wanted this moment to last forever.

But he looked down to see Peter smile around his cock, eyes half lidded with lust, and Harry griped his hair, bending in half as his first orgasim was ripped from his body. "Oh... Oh Peter... Oh yes yes _please_ fuck! Fucking- PETER PARKER!!!" He screamed and bucked hard into his friends mouth

Peter’s hair stung as it was ripped backwards. Harry thrust all the way down his throat and Peter _groaned,_ his throat feeling positively full. He heard Harry scream his name as pulses of warm come shot through his mouth. He swallowed, making the vice tighter and finally feeling the full girth of his partners cock. He couldn't wait to ride it. Make Harry scream for him as he rode the older hard. The elongated length began to soften after orgasm and Peter let it slide from his mouth, licking teasingly across the head before pulling away completely. He looked up at Harry, happy to see the relaxed features. "How ya feeling Har?" He panted, voice a little hoarse from the fucking.

Harry fluttered back to consciousness. "fucking damn it Peter.. You are a _GOD._ "  he laughed and then giggled. "That was fantastic... Peter I love you so much." He said drunkenly  and crawled up Peter's body, pinning him to the bed. "Mine." He said possessively and kissed his neck up and down. He hooked his leg up over Peter’s hips and ground into him. "Pete... Peter what can I do for you?" He asked and let his hand wander down Peter’s body. As he stroked his lover’s bottom, he accidentally slipped his finger over Peter's quivering hole.

Peter chuckled at Harry's actions, groaning when Harry pinned him down. "Always yours Har, always." He shivered when Harry's cool finger brushed over his hole. "A-Ah, do whatever you are comfortable with baby. I'm really okay with kissing you."

Harry lay Peter back and opened the bottle of massage oil. The strong smell of mint filled the air.  Harry nudged Peter’s legs apart and watched in awe as his friend's body shivered in anticipation. "Can I explore you?" He asked, hesitating before reaching to touch him.

"My body is yours to do whatever you please Har," he smiled, dropping his legs open and arching his hips forward for his lover to access.

Harry smiled and began to paint his lovers body with massage oil. He gently stroked the swollen length, slicking it up. "Your skin is so soft." He smiled and let his hand travel up and down. "This is good?" He asked and moved his other hand to circle his quivering entrance. With a small push, he breached his friend, and Harry gasped. "Peter, your so _hot_ inside! Is this from your powers?"

Peter bit his lip and nodded, letting out a scream when Harry breached him. He arched hard before pushing down hard on the digit, needing more. "A little, I have a higher body temperature than most but I think you're just as hot as me."

Harry worked his finger in and out, enjoying the sensation of Peter clenching around him. He worked his hand tighter, and added a second one. He felt the muscles pull around his fingers, and smiled as Peter bit his lip.

Harry looked down to find he was getting hard again and he pushed in a third finger, becoming greedy. "Peter... Can I take you?" He asked, rocking his hips eagerly.

Peter shot off the bed when the fingers inside him brushed over his prostate. It turned him into a sobbing, broken mess.

"Fuck! Harry please! Now, right now. I need it. Please."

Harry shuffled on the bed, pulling his friends hips close. He was thoroughly enjoying Peter’s body, watching his friend buck beneath him.  But he needed to complete this, to push into Peter’s body and release. Too quicky he pulled his fingers out and slammed in, forgetting to put lube on his cock. Harry swore at the tightness and immediately began to thrust. "Oh Peter.. You feel so fucking good

Peter winced in pain, his body tearing slightly at the rough treatment. He bit his lip and waited until his body healed before pushing back until their hips met.  Harry looked large to begin with, but he _felt_ even bigger. Peter was stretched wider than ever before and the burning pain was spurring on his already heavy arousal.

"Harder Har, I can take it."

Harry bent forward and stole Peter’s lips. "You feel so good Peter... Fuck... Is this ok? Is this feel good for you too?" He asked sincerely, and rocked his hips in a triangle motion.

Peter whined, nodding as he wrapped his hand around his own cock and pumped. "Yes, fuck its so good. I want you to come inside me okay? Use me to come again baby."

Harry grunted and bucked his hips faster. "Ah... Sorry I can't last long- YES PETER AHHH!" He screamed and spent deep in his friend. He kept rutting, pulling Peter’s hips and panting hard. "You gonna come with me deep inside you? Like the thought of your best friend balls deep? Come on pet, let go for me. I wana feel it."

Peter arched and shuddered hard as he felt Harry fill him to the brim with hot liquid. It didn't take more than a few flicks of his wrist before he was screaming the Osborns name and coming all over himself. He collapsed against the bed, panting hard with a wide grin on his face. He pulled the older down and crashed their lips together, pushing his tongue past soft lips and kissing until Harry pulled back for air.

"I love you Harry Osborn. I really really do."

Harry pulled out and lay next to Peter, kissing over his heart. "That was really fun Peter. Thank you for this." He sighed and kissed under his chin.Harry held his hand, and gave a small laugh. "I didn't think it would happen. But I love you too Peter."

Peter chuckled, pulling Harry close to his chest, "well, I'm glad it did. I've wanted you for years Har. I thought I'd lost you for a while there."

Harry took Peter’s hand. "Thank you for waiting. " he said and held Peter close and kissed him softly. Harry nuzzled his friend.  "Are you alright?"

"Yeah baby, I'm alright." He smiled, hugging him closer, "just missed you. It's been 11 years. I didn't know what happened to you."

"Peter... I'm sorry.. I really am. I know we can't change what happened, but we can start now. There is more time for us to be together in the future."

"I'd love to start fresh," he smiled, leaning close to kiss him. "I want to start a new life with you Har, do you want that too?"

"Absolutely Pet. I want to take care of you and aunt may. Your family. And I want to make sure you are happy." He said softly and returned the kiss.

"If I'm with you then I’ll always be happy." Peter smiled, snuggling close to his new lover.


End file.
